Partnership: Terminated
by I.F.T.S
Summary: Somewhere in season 5; just a little something I'd like to see happen. Kate and Rick have had a falling out in the romance quarter of their relationship and it's starting to affect their work enviornment. And Ryan and Esposito aren't the only ones to notice. Malevolent forces are going to take quite a literal translation to Kate's deal with 'the dark side'...Small spoiler for s. 5
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on a roll tonight; uploading four new chapters for ****_Sleeping Witness_**** and adding the first chapter for this lil' guy. Hope you guys like it, it literally would not let me think of anything else.**

"Another case closed!" Esposito sighs, plopping into his usual spot at the table. Stealing a large slice; he takes a bite.

"Where are Castle and Beckett?" Ryan asks.

Esposito shrugs. "Beckett's doing paperwork, and Castle's….I don't know where he went."

Ryan sighs. "Is it just me or are they acting weird?"

"I don't know about Beckett, maybe it's that time of the month; and Castle _is_ acting a bit…off."

"If you mean _human_ when you say off, then yes; I'll have to agree with you," Kate says as she walks in, grabbing herself a bit of pizza as well. "I haven't heard one impossible theory from him in weeks; and all the crazy ones actually turn out to be right," she rants, snapping a bite. "I could get used to this."

Ryan and Esposito share a glance, and they both say, "You're fighting again."

"We are not," Kate denies. "What makes you think that?"

Another look.

"Well, let's see…a couple of days ago you argued about who forgot to buy coffee," Ryan says thoughtfully.

"And yesterday you blamed him for destroying your car," Espo adds.

"But he did!" Kate defends.

"All he tried to do is get out of the vehicle - which you told him to do - and some _taxi driver_ flattened your door; and nearly him."

"He should've known better than to open it into oncoming traffic!"

"He knows it's better for his _safety_ that he listens to your instructions then and there," Ryan says, daring her to contradict him. "Hell, he even offered to pay for the damages."

Kate rolls her eyes. "I'm getting a drink," she mutters before stalking out the door.

And crashing right into Castle; who happened to be carrying two cups of fresh coffee.

"Castle!" Kate yells, pinching her steaming shirt and pulling it away from her skin. "Watch where you're going!"

"I was; you're the one who was running like a bat out of hell," he snaps, flicking his hands; coffee droplets flying.

"This was my last extra shirt," Kate hisses.

"Oh, would you like me to buy you another one?" Castle retorts; sarcasm ringing in every word.

"Sure, seeing as it was your fault."

"And let you belittle me on my choice of clothing? I think not."

"What have I _belittled_ you on today?"

"Not one impossible theory? The crazy ones turning out to be true?" he quotes, a slight note of pain entering his voice.

"What were you doing eavesdropping?" she snaps, ignoring the warning sign.

"Those walls aren't exactly sound proof; and you were kind of standing in the door."

"Well, if you're so hurt, then leave," Kate challenges, eyes blazing.

Ryan gasps, and Esposito immediately steps in to hopefully prevent things from escalating more than they already have.

"Alright you two, let's break it up. Neither of you are thinking clearly, so why don't we stop this from going any further."

"No." Castle murmurs, eyes guarded. "She's right. I should go."

Brushing past his stunned partners, he makes for the elevator; which opens immediately for him. Without a backward glance, he vanishes behind the closing doors.

As if losing sight of him breaks the spell of anger, Kate takes a step forward, to follow him; but quickly changes her mind and dashes the other way. The boys remain behind, confused on which of their friends to go and comfort.

"Should I…..?" Ryan asks, pointing to the descending lift.

Espo nods, taking a half step after Beckett. "Yeah, and I'll…"

Both head their separate ways, hoping to soothe wounds caused in frustration.

* * *

Lanie, who was stopping by to pick Kate up for a forgotten girl's night; nearly crashes into her in the back hallway.

"Whoa, girl, I know we're running late, but there's no reason to run," Lanie says jokingly, grabbing Kate's shoulders to stop her from crashing on her behind. Then she sees her friend's glassy eyes. "What happened to you?" she asks, guiding her to a seat.

"I don't know," Kate replies, voice cracking slightly. "Castle, he-he…"

Lanie's eyes narrow to slits. "Where is he? I have a slab in the basement just waiting for him."

"No!" Kate nearly shouts, eyes widening. "It's not like that. I mean, it's mostly my fault; I snapped at him and he snapped back. I said he should leave, and he did. Without a fight; he didn't even try to change my mind."

"That's unlike him," Lanie comments.

"He hasn't been himself for weeks now. I thought it was just something at home or with his writing, but when I asked Martha she said everything was fine." Kate releases a shaky breath. "Was it something I said?"

Lanie shakes her head slowly. "I don't know honey; maybe he's just depressed, what with Alexis away at college and all."

Kate nods, and Lanie continues eagerly.

"You know how close they've always been, he probably just misses his little girl. My mom said that dad was like that for weeks after I left. Just give him time, he'll come around eventually."

Kate sighs. "I just want my writer back."

"We all do," Lanie agrees. "Now why don't we get out of here? Tare up the town a bit, huh?"

Kate looks up at her friend, smiling slightly. Standing, the pair exits, and Esposito heads back to his desk, satisfied that his boss is in capable hands.

* * *

The elevator dings, and Castle darts out; making a beeline for the door.

"Castle!" he hears Ryan cry out behind him. Ignoring his friend, he pushes the door open, breath clouding in front of his face. Hailing a cab, he jumps in, tossing money and his destination at the driver. As the taxi pulls away, he spies Ryan jog out into the street, and faintly hears his name again. Settling back against the worn upholstery, he allows himself to dwell on the pain he's just inflicted.

_It was necessary,_ he tells himself sternly. His heart constricts, disagreeing. Sighing, Rick pushes the aching thoughts to the back of his mind. He forces his thoughts to concentrate on surviving the rest of the night.

_The plan's been set in motion..._

* * *

Ryan and Esposito regroup in the bullpen; to exchange 'reports'.

"Kate's going with Lanie for a night out," Espo says, plopping into his chair.

Ryan sits more delicately; shoulders slumped forward. "I couldn't catch Castle; he got a cab faster than humanly possible. He won't answer his phone, either."

Esposito pats his friend on his shoulder, only marginally cheering him up. "Don't worry; he'll come 'round. You know he can't stay away forever. As creepy as it is to say, he loves murders too much."

Ryan's brow furrows. "I don't know; something seems…wrong. My gut tells me something bad is going to happen."

His partner shrugs. "We'll deal with it when the time comes. Until tomorrow; _amigo_." With that said he slips his coat on and leaves the precinct. Ryan half-heartedly follows his example, not quite shaking the horrible feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how happy they made me feel!**

**Now, let me explain why I made Kate mean (yes, I admit it; I turned her into a B-yatch). I figured it was L-A-T-E when the first case was wrapped up, and Kate had pulled an all-nighter the day before. For her, it was also that time of the month as well as being pissed because of things mentioned in the chapter below. Not that that's any excuse, but hey, I wanted to wrap it up quickly to get on to the good stuff. Speaking of which, here it is!**

Kate unlocks her door, laughing at a joke Lanie had just told. Slipping off her shoes and coat, she heads to the kitchen to find some wine glasses while her friend gets comfy on the couch.

"Thanks again; Lanie. You have _no_ idea how much I needed this girl's night," Kate sighs, filling their glasses with the sweet alcohol.

"Not a problem, I'm always here for you," Lanie replies, taking her cup. "So, what kind of movie do you have in mind?" she asks, snatching the remote.

Kate doesn't reply; eyes locked on a book lying on the coffee table.

"Kate?" Lanie nudges her.

Kate starts, blinking rapidly. "What?"

Lanie frowns slightly. "That's one of Castle's books, isn't it?"

Kate avoids her friends searching gaze. "Yeah; Frozen Heat. I was rereading it a couple of days ago; guess I forgot to put it up." Setting her glass aside, she gingerly picks up the novel and stands to replace it on the shelf.

Lanie grabs her hand, dragging her back onto the sofa. "Okay, what the hell's going on with you two? Besides the falling out."

Kate sighs, stroking the cover. "I don't know. I mean, yeah, it's been a little awkward since…you know; but about a month ago he started being really…distant." Kate's brows come together as she tries to put voice to her thoughts. "He always appeared lost in thought, and I thought it was an idea for Heat or something. But Martha says he hasn't written in a while. And then all the little things started happening."

"Little things?"

"Things he knows will make me mad," she clarifies. "Like in the car, he started giving me directions, changing the height on my chair, and he messed with my board."

Lanie raises an eyebrow. "Messed with it how?"

"Rearranged things. He's been working with me for nearly five years and he suddenly doesn't know that I prefer my evidence on the right hand side."

Lanie nods. "I can see how annoying that might become. I know if someone came and repositioned all my lab equipment they'd be the next person I cut open."

"And I don't know why he's doing this. It's just so…childish."

"Well, why don't you ask him? Confront him; maybe it'll stop," Lanie suggests.

Kate's head jerks up. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Lanie shrugs. "It's been a couple of hours; he should be calm enough."

"Okay…" Kate strides over to where she'd set her purse, pulling the iPhone from its depths. Unlocking it, her thumb hovers over the 2 on the speed dial.

"Put it on speaker; he won't try anything with me here," Lanie urges.

Returning to the couch, she touches the screen.

* * *

Rick sits in semi-darkness; the only light coming from the small lamps on the support beams and the headlights of passing cars. His sports coat's thrown over the back of the chair closest to the door and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His left ankle rests on his right knee, and in his dominant hand is a crystal wine glass half full with the expensive liquid. The bottle standing on the coffee table and the glass he's holding are just props; he needs a clear mind tonight if things are going to turn out the way he wants them to.

Indulging in a sip, he sighs, glancing down at his watch again.

_I'm going to feel like such an ass if my theory turns out to be wrong,_ he thinks, chuckling slightly.

Another sip, another sigh.

His phone vibrates in his pocket; nearly causing his heart to stop.

_I'm way too stressed._ He pulls out his phone, glancing down at the i.d. _Kate? Why's she calling?_

Suddenly, Rick hears his door's lock click open, and without looking down at the screen swipes in the general area of the decline bar and slips it back into his pocket. Staring at the door, he calmly watches as the barrel of a gun pushes through first, followed militarily with the rest of the intruder. The man is dressed almost casually, just a regular black shirt covered by a black leather coat and a dark pair of jeans. His hand's are covered in dark ox hide gloves; shoes clean of any dirt. Stepping quietly into the apartment, his eyes scan the dim room; freezing when he spies his target relaxing on a couch with a glass of wine.

"Want some?" Rick asks, gesturing to the still full bottle. "I can grab another glass from the kitchen, or you can just tip it straight back."

The hit man raises an eyebrow. "You do realize this isn't a toy, right?" he asks, cocking his gun.

Rick shrugs, looking away from the murderer to stare at the wine swirling in his glass. "Of course it's real. How else would you kill me? A shot to the head's not the cleanest way; but definitely gets the job done." Looking back to the shadow man, he asks, "You sure you don't want some? It's a 2007 Gaja Barbaresco."

"I'm sure," the man replies, taking a half step closer.

Rick laughs quietly. "Yeah, I wouldn't take a drink from a victim either; poison's not something I would take a chance on."

The man frowns. "You're extremly calm for someone who's on the wrong end of a gun," he comments.

Rick shrugs, smirking slightly. "Whoever you hired for the tailing, I wouldn't pay them if I were you." The man looks baffled, so Rick adds, "The men your boss hired to follow Kate and I? I noticed them about three weeks ago, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kate knew of them sooner."

The killer's eyes widen, then instantly narrow. "If you've known about them for so long, why haven't you left yet?"

Rick sighs. "Listen, I'm not stupid. I know Kate's been snooping around her mother's case again, and the reason those men started following us is because your employer wants to see what she knows. Obviously we're close, so it makes sense that I know everything about her mother's case; and the only thing stopping you from killing the both of us is the deal she made with Senator Bracken.

"But," Rick pauses to make sure he has the other man's attention. "the agreement states you can't harm her family and _friends_. Anyone outside those groups are fair game."

"Where are you getting at?" The man cuts in.

"Kate _will_ figure out this whole mess, soon I believe. And what's a verbal arrangement going to do to stop you or someone else being hired to kill her? So..."

"So you annoyed her so much that you both get into a screaming match, ending with you walking away not in her best graces; leaving us with a wide open target."

* * *

On the third ring, Castle picks up the phone.

"Castle," Kate says immediately, not giving him a chance to take control of the conversation. "I'm not stupid nor am I blind. If something's wrong, spit it out; don't try to get me back through juvenile antics. We are both adults that are capable to having a conversation, so let's clear the air and get whatever misunderstandings out of the way."

"Want some?" Kate hears Rick ask quietly.

"What did he just say?" Lanie asks, scooting closer.

"You do realize this isn't a toy, right?" a deep voice asks, followed by the sound of a gun being prepared to shoot.

Kate becomes unnaturally still, straining to hear the rest of the conversation. Lanie senses a difference in her friend's demeanor and bites her tongue to stop her question from being spoken aloud.

"Of course it's real," Castle replies after a moment. "How else would you kill me? A shot to the head's not the cleanest way; but definitely gets the job done." Another pause. "You sure you don't want some? It's a 2007 Gaja Barbaresco."

Kate jumps to her feet, flinging on her coat and jamming her shoes on.

"Where're you going?" Lanie asks hurriedly as Kate wrenches the door open.

"Call Ryan and Esposito; tell them to meet me at Castle's," Kate throws over her shoulder as she dashes into the hall.

"You think all that's real?"

"I'm not willing to bet Castle's life that it's not," Kate calls back, taking the stairwell.

Over the pounding of her footsteps, Kate listens to the rest of the eerie conversation.

"Whoever you hired for the tailing, I wouldn't pay them if I were you," Rick continues. "The men your boss hired to follow Kate and I? I noticed them about three weeks ago, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kate knew of them sooner."

_Someone was keeping tabs on me?!_

The man with the deep voice replies, "If you've known about them for so long, why haven't you left yet?"

Reaching the lobby level entrance, Kate turns off the speaker and sprints outside. Slamming her key into the lock, she climbs into her car, starting it and the gumball at the same time. Pulling away from the curb, she enters the flow of traffic. Her siren working better than she thought it would, she puts the speaker back on before throwing her phone into the passenger seat.

"The only thing stopping you from killing the both of us is the deal she made with Senator Bracken. But," Rick pauses his explanation. "the agreement states you can't harm her family and _friends_. Anyone outside those groups are fair game."

Kate's heart squeezes, and she prays this isn't going where she thinks it is.

"Where are you getting at?" The man cuts in.

"Kate _will_ figure out this whole mess, soon I believe. And what's a verbal arrangement going to do to stop you or someone else being hired to kill her? So..."

"So you annoyed her so much that you both get into a screaming match, ending with you walking away not in her best graces; leaving us with a wide open target."

"Precisely," Rick agrees.

"Damn it!" Kate cries, pushing her speed up to 70 mph.

"What makes you think your death will stop her?" the assassin asks.

"I'm not going to be pompous and say it will; but the warning will be clear."

"Castle you dumbass!" Kate's voice cracks as she screams at a man who can't hear her. Careening onto Broome St., she pushes her car faster.

Someone sighs. "Well, let's get this over with," the murderer says almost reluctantly.

"Won't you let me finish my drink first?"

"Yes," Kate pleads as Castle's loft comes into view. "Please let him finish his fucking drink."

"Hurry up," the voice growls.

"Gladly," Kate replies, slamming on her brakes. Snatching her gun from the glove box, she jumps out of the car; slides across the hood and dashes into the lobby of Castle's building.

**Okay; before some of you go off on me; let me explain. I imagined Castle being #2 b/c I figured her father was #1 ****_and_**** since they were lovers and all... If you don't like it; get over it. Also, Martha ISN'T in the loft; she's away at some audition for a play.**

**And yes; Castle does have a plan. A really good plan. REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**O...M...G... I think I might cry with all the good reviews! You guys have really, really ****_no_**** idea how happy they make me! *sigh* Without further ado; here's ch. 3! Just a warning: If you haven't seen like, the last episode of Season 4, THEN DON'T READ! THERE IS A SLIGHT SPOILER! PLZ, WATCH FIRST THEN COME AND READ! I DON'T WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR RUINING SOMETHING FOR SOME PEOPLE!**

As the last drop of the wine passes Rick's lips, his eyes dart to the man with the gun. He motions for Rick to stand.

"Unless you'd rather die sitting down," he says casually, holding his weapon loosely. Rick leans forward, gently setting his glass next to the bottle. Pushing off the couch, he moves from around the coffee table to stand in the more open area behind the sofa.

"Don't want to hit the table on the way down; it would spill the wine," he explains, nodding to the open bottle.

The killer shakes his head. "The things people worry about right before death," he says, brining the barrel of the gun level with Rick's heart. He breathes in once, twice, a third time and-

"No!" Kate shouts from the open doorway, firing her own weapon at the intruder. He had moved as soon as he saw her in the hallway, jumping over the couch and spinning so that Rick now acts as a human shield with the gun now pressed to his temple.

"Kate?" Rick asks, squinting in the half-light. "What're you doing here?"

"What's it look like!" she snaps "I'm here to stop you from committing suicide!"

"Suicide? I'm not trying to kill myself." He shakes his head; gun lightly bumping against his skull.

Kate snorts. "Excuse me, let me rephrase. I'm trying to stop you from dying of an _assisted _suicide."

Rick opens his mouth to reply; but the guns smashes into his head.

"Let _me_ rephrase; _how_ did you get here?" the hit man asks quietly.

"In a car," Kate replies. The man's eyes narrow.

"How did you_ know_ to come here?"

She nods to Castle. "I called him and he answered. I heard the _whole conversation._"

The killer switches his gaze to burn holes in the back of Rick's head. "So this is why you were so calm. You knew backup was coming."

Castle tries to turn to look the man in the face, but he presses the gun harder into his already bruised cranium. "I admit; she did call right before you entered, but I swore I hung up. Must've misjudged where the decline bar was." He smiles slightly, but the man only grimaces.

"He said this would be an easy job," he mutters.

"Who? The senator?" Rick asks.

The man gives him an annoyed look. "You two think you know everything. You think you're _so_ close to figuring all this out; but really you've never gotten out of square one."

"Really?" Kate jumps in, taking a small step forward. "Then maybe you could give us a push; set us in the right direction."

The man actually chuckles. "And just get myself killed in the process?" He shakes his head in pity this time. "If you had a chance, I might be obliged, but seeing as you have no idea what you're messing with; I'll stick with the team I'm on."

"You may as well tell us everything you know," Kate says in her most menacing voice, creeping another step forward. "You're just going to die here anyway."

The man pretends to think, taping the gun against his hostage's head. "No, I don't think so. If anyone's dying, it's this guy _right here._" A malicious smile slips into view. "After all, _he's_ the one who's willing to die so that you get the message. Boss never said how fast you had to receive it."

Rick cocks his head to the left side; away from the gun.

"Hmm….I'm sorry, but I don't think so. I just remembered I have a daughter that'll be devastated if I pass; so-"

With out pausing in his mini-speech, Rick elbows the man in the gut, simultaneously wrenching the gun from his hand and rotating to point the weapon against its master.

"-I kinda want to continue living now; but thanks for you assistance."

Kate stares open mouthed, at a loss for words for a moment.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asks, walking forward cautiously.

"I had an expert in hand-to-hand show me some moves for my _Derrick Storm_ novels," Rick replies, keeping his eyes trained on the man wheezing on his floor. "Taught me a few tricks; but for some reason I'm always inept in an actual fight."

Kate nods, bending down to hand cuff the intruder. Standing, she glares at Rick to the point that he winces.

"What's that look for?" he asks, taking a precautionary step backwards.

Kate takes a deep breath. "I don't know whether to shoot you or just slap you senseless. Do you know how dangerous that incident just was?" Her voice raises an octave for the last sentence. "If I hadn't showed up you could've-"

"If you hadn't shown up, things would've turned out the same way; probably without the confrontation, though," Rick cuts in. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?" He asks, stepping forward despite the threat she made earlier. Holding her gaze with his intense one, it takes her second to compose a creditable argument.

"Who in the world knows what you'd do?" she laughs shakily, trying to turn away. He grabs her elbow, forcing her to face him.

"Do you really think I'd leave you like that?" he lowers his voice, asking again. "Because if you do, then you're sadly mistaken. I would-_will_ _never_ consciously cause you that much pain."

Hardly daring to breathe, Kate's eyes flicker between his blue ones; in them an expression she's only seen once before: on the night he came to her apartment to tell her he loved her, and that he couldn't watch her risk her life.

"Rick, I-"

Kate's cut off by the shattering of one of the windows; followed by a soft thud and Rick's grip reflexively tightening on her arm before he falls.

**So many of you hate me right now; I can feel your murderous glares all the way in my living room. But plz, hang in there with me! Don't ditch me just when it's getting good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update; time refused to stop no matter how much I begged! This chapter isn't my favorite, but then again you are your worst critic (quote from somewhere). This disappering-for-long-periods-of-time-thing may become more the norm, 'cause I'm the Leonardo da Vinci of writing (meaning that I get distracted a lot). Thanx to everyone who reviewed, you really make my crap days full of sunshine.**

Kate sits in her desk chair, staring blankly at the report in front of her. She knows she should fill it out while all the details are still fresh in her memory, but she can't seem to find the energy to lift the pen.

Esposito drags a seat over, flipping it around to straddle it. "You gonna fill that out anytime today?" he asks, code for _'Are you okay?'_

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to give me the name of the man that broke into Castle's loft," Kate replies_. 'I'm fine.'_

Espo shrugs. "That's the problem. This guy's better than Maddox; doesn't have any identity, stolen or otherwise. He just suddenly appeared at Castle's. If it wasn't for the body, it'd be like he never existed."

Kate growls, running a hand through her hair. "Damn it! Just once I would like a solid lead in this fucking case!"

"I might be able to help with that," Ryan pipes up, waving a folder. "That slug you got from Castle? CSU was able to trace it to a gun bought a couple of weeks ago by a John Biche."

"What? Let me see that," Kate snaps, snatching up the file. She groans. "It's not John _Bitch,_ it's John _Beesh_; French for 'doe'."

Ryan gives her a withering look. "I _know _that. You're not the only one that took French in high school."

"If you know, then why show it to me?"

"Well, for one, I was trying to cheer you up; and second, because when I traced the _credit card_ that was used to buy the rifle, I actually came across something useful. Page two," he directs, and his boss flips the page.

"Financials?"

"Yup. Look at the seventh one from the bottom."

"A deposit…" Kate scans. "…transferred from account number-" her eyes widen, and she rereads just to be on the safe side. Glancing up at Ryan, she asks, "This is a typo, isn't it?"

Ryan shakes his head, smiling smugly. "Nope. The account that paid our Bitch belongs to none other than Senator Bracken."

"Wait a minute," Esposito says. "He's been sure to cover his tracks so thoroughly in the past, why is he suddenly slipping up?"

"You said it yourself; this guy is so much more careful than Cole; maybe Bracken had faith that he wouldn't get caught," Kate says, picking up a highlighter. Marking the row she wants, she folds it up, standing.

"I'm going to run this to a judge, get a warrant for Bracken's financials. When I get back, I expect you two to be ready with microscopic combs."

Her phone suddenly rings, and Kate picks it up instantly. "Beckett. Oh thank god, I'm on my way."

"Who's that?" Ryan asks.

"Alexis. Castle's awake."

"About time. I woke up faster than him when I took a bullet; and_ I_ didn't have a vest on," Esposito mutters, following Kate to the elevator.

* * *

Kate marches to the information desk, her team close behind.

"Excuse me? A Richard Castle was admitted about an hour and a half ago, I need to kn-"

"Kate!" Martha appears at the end of the hall, waving the detectives over. "He's been asking for you since he awoke; won't shut up about how he heard another shot before he blacked out," the actress laughs tightly when Kate gets within ear shot. "I take it you _are_ alright?

"I'm fine; the bullet wasn't aimed for me," Kate assures, letting herself be led through the confusing corridors. "How's his ribs?"

"One's broken, two others are fractured; though you wouldn't believe it the way he keeps blabbering on." Martha shakes her head.

Arriving in front of a plain white door, she enters, announcing herself and her entourage.

"Kate!" Rick calls; eyes boring into her emotionless face. "Are you okay? I heard another shot before I-"

Kate strides over to the bed, yanking on his ear, effectively shutting him up.

"I am perfectly fine, so stop bugging your family. Now, I want you to explain what the hell you thought you were doing, drawing attention to yourself like that! What would you've done if your 'plan' hadn't worked out? Did you expect me to tell Alexis that she'd never see her father again? To inform Martha that her son was killed because of me?" Kate throws the questions one after another, interrogation style.

Rick swallows visibly. "First of all, my _original _plan had _no chance_ of failing. Anything he could've thrown at me I had the ability to counter. And I don't mean that I could've fought my way out. Secondly, that _hurts!_" he whines at the end, prying her fingers away from his ear.

Kate pinches his ear harder. "That wasn't an explanation."

"Okay, _okay_!" he gasps, and Kate releases him. "I…" He bites his lip, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Spit it out," Kate growls, crossing her arms.

Rick sighs, fisting his hands. "The man that tried to kill me…he was right. We've gotten nowhere with your mother's case because Bracken isn't at the top of the chain. There's someone higher than him…someone more powerful and intimidating that's using him like a puppet."

"And you know this _how?_" Esposito asks.

"The bits of the file that you saved? I pieced some more pages together."

"You did _what_?" Kate screeches, causing the nurse entering the room to freeze.

"Everything okay in here?" she asks, looking at all the flustered faces. Receiving no answer, she picks up Rick's chart, scanning it quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask anyone that's not family to leave. Mr. Castle needs to rest," the petite woman smiles brightly, holding the door open.

Kate glares at Rick. "Don't think I'm letting this go. We'll talk tomorrow."

He nods, seeming relieved to have been spared her wrath for another day. "Looking forward to it," he says, waving slightly.

Kate looks at Martha. "Don't let him get too comfortable."

The red-head smiles. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it darling."

Kate nods, leaving the room without a backward glance.

**I know, I don't really like it either. But fear not! Next chapter Castle's (origional) plan is revealed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everybody; P:T's turn to be updated! I was quite surprised to find that P:T was fifth on the list; but whatever. I'm sad to say I think this'll be the last chapter; I'm quite happy with how I ended it. Many of you asked for Caskett fluff, so I hesitantly deliver. I'm not very good at writing lovey-dovey stuff; but it'll suffice. If any of you get ideas; PM me and I'll gladly try to continue! Other than that; thanx for those who followed even when things got bad, I loved writing this and hope you all had fun reading it!**

The clock strikes six, and for the first time in her career, Kate shuts her computer down. She pushes in her chair with her hip, using her hands to slip on her coat. She rides an empty elevator down; and after waiting ten minutes for her car to warm, she peels out into the rushing traffic.

Stopped at a red light, Kate pulls out her cell and dials the familiar number. It rings twice before picking up.

"Castle residence," a female voice chirps.

"Hey Alexis; it's Kate."

"Oh, hey! Dad's in the living room if you want to speak to him."

"No, that's fine. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm four minutes out."

"Should I let Dad know or…"

"I'm guessing he thinks he's got away with it, huh?"

Alexis laughs. "Well, you didn't come by the other day; so he's definitely let his guard down."

"Let's keep it that way. Perhaps you could get Martha to distract him?"

"Consider it done. See you in a bit."

"See you then."

* * *

Before Kate can even knock on the door, Alexis throws it open and ushers her inside.

"He's in his room, Grams is pretending to have lost something," the teenager whispers. Kate smiles and nods; slipping off her shoes and padding silently to the living room. She sits on the chair on the opposite side of the coffee table, picking up a random book lying there and pretending to read it. In the silence, she can hear Martha's theatric voice arguing with the deeper tones of Rick's lowered one. Another minute of this, and Martha storms out of the room, face the perfect mask of anger. She stalks by her granddaughter, grabbing her arm and dragging her upstairs.

Kate smiles at Alexis's hurt expression, obviously wanting to stay and watch the show. A moment later Rick limps out, mumbling under his breath about soul less gingers. Kate sets the book down and clears her throat. Rick freezes; eyes wide in shock and Kate detects a hint of fear.

"Sit down Rick; we have much to talk about," she says, patting the spot next to her.

"When did you get here?" he whispers, ignoring her invitation.

Kate smiles. "Just a minute ago. Your daughter was kind enough to let me in. Now sit down." Her face hardens, eyes daring him to disobey her. He slowly walks around the couch, lowering himself on the exact spot where he had waited for the assassin.

"Good boy." Kate leans forward, lacing her fingers together. "Where are the papers?"

Rick nods at his office. "I hid them in there," he says, pushing off the sofa with a wince of pain. Kate stands too, allowing her friend to lead the way. He ignores his desk, instead removing the painting on the back wall to reveal a small keypad. He deftly types a long string of numbers; and a portion of the wall collapses. Rick steps inside, and Kate makes to follow but he reappears, holding the bag of paper and a thin manila envelope.

"This is everything I've managed to put together," he says, gently lying two sheets on top of his computer lid. He steps away to give Kate room to examine them; leaning one hip on the edge of his desk.

"How long has that been there?" Kate asks absent-mindedly.

"What; the room behind the painting?" Rick replies and Kate nods. "It's been apart of the building forever, but I remodeled it a couple of years ago. Why?"

Kate shrugs. "Just wondering. Okay, I don't see it; where's this 'other' bank account?"

Rick reads over her shoulder. "It's not very obvious; just a slight discrepancy right…there," he says, pointing to a line halfway down the page. "They used another bank to hide the money trail, but when I did the math nearly half of what Bracken usually got was missing. So I double checked every other transaction and there's a pattern. Every fourth successful ransom, Bracken sends half of his earnings through a string of banks to somewhere else. I don't have the means to trace it…and neither do you; not without alerting _them_ to this lead we have," Rick says, reading Kate's mind. She looks away, using her hair to hide her face.

"Hey, we'll get them eventually." Rick's hand hovers over her back, unsure if she'll let him comfort her. "They won't escape us forever."

Kate releases a shaky sigh. "I know; I just want this to stop." She turns to face him, placing a hand on the spot where to bullet had hit his chest. He holds his breath, not wanting to scare her away.

"I want to stop looking over my shoulder for a bullet heading my way…I want to stop worrying about possible consequences for just speaking…but most of all I want to be able to have _a life_ and not feel guilty of putting a target on people's backs."

Rick sighs, gently pulling her to him. "You _will_ have that; I promise. Everyone in the whole world could be in on it and I'll _still _fight for you," he murmurs in her ear, stoking her hair. "And you know Ryan and Esposito will too. We will _never_ give up."

Kate sniffs. "I know. That's why I love you guys."

Rick smiles. "Me too."

* * *

Alexis pokes her head into the living room; her grandmother doing the same above her. Both women smile at the embraced pair before them.

"We should leave, right?" Alexis whispers.

"Yes, that would be polite," Martha whispers back, but neither move.

"I love seeing them together; it gives me hope," Alexis says after a moment.

Martha snorts. "Yes, and it puts him in a better mood."

Alexis chuckles quietly before sighing. "They're going to make it, aren't they?"

Martha smiles, silently withdrawing. "Yes, I do believe they will."


End file.
